Lovesong
by oOMaryAliceOo
Summary: Hidden feelings are going to be revealed. Faberry-Fanfic. I'm sorry for this bad summary OTL


**Lovesong [Faberry Fanfic]**

**First of all: I hope that my English is not too bad ... because I'm from Germany and this is my first Fanfiction in English. OTL**

**This Fanfic is based on the song "Lovesong" by Adele. I appreciate Reviews very much!  
>Please enjoy :)<strong>

**~Alice**

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

Today is the day ... I've been hiding my feelings for almost 3 years and I can't take it any longer.

I know that she doesn't feel what I feel, but I have to be honest with myself and tell her and the whole Glee-Club what I wanted to tell for such a long time.

I'm not afraid of her hating me, because she already does. She hates me for stealing her boyfriend, a boyfriend who I never really loved.

How could I fall in love with her? She is one of the meanest people at this school, she calls me names, gives me slushie-facials and gives me an icy look everytime I try to talk to her.

But today she HAS to listen to me and what I want to say. She won't be able to slushie me, to call me names.

I'm going to express my feelings through a song, a song I listened to over and over again.

~~ After school during Glee Practice ~~

_**Quinn's P.O.V.**_

It seems to be a day like every other day. While waiting for Mr. Schue all of New Directions are talking to each other.  
>Only one person is totally quiet and that's attracting my attention.<p>

I'm worried about her, something is totally wrong ... Rachel is NEVER quiet. That's what I love so much about her.

Yes, I LOVE Rachel Barbra Berry!

I know, that it's very confusing. Why should I love her? Why am I so mean to her all the time?

Well that's easy to explain:

I am so mean because I'm afraid of being rejected. I want to confess my feelings to her, but I'm sure she won't love me back.

Why should she love me? I call her names, give her slushie-facials and I always glare at her with my icy look ... just because I'm afraid.

I didn't notice, that Mr. Schue has already arrived. He wants to discuss about which old-fashioned songs we could do at Sectionals.

Suddenly, Rachel raises her hand and says she has to tell us something and that the song she is going to sing is dedicated to me.

I can't understand that ... what's happening here?

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

I try to stay calm as I make my way to the middle of the choir room.

'Rachel, you can do this! Just sing'  
>That's what I have to tell myself the whole time.<p>

"The song I'm going to sing is very special tome. It 's dedicated to Quinn. I want to express all of my feelings by singing it and I hope, noone will hate or judge me afterwards..."

That's all I can say before I start to sing:

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
><em>You make me feel like I am home again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am whole again<em>

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
><em>You make me feel like I am young again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am fun again<em>

_However far away_  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>However long I stay<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

_Whenever I'm alone with you_  
><em>You make me feel like I am free again<em>  
><em>Whenever I'm alone with you<em>  
><em>You make me feel like I am clean again<em>

_However far away_  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>However long I stay<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>Whatever words I say<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>  
><em>I will always love you<em>

Quinn is watching me the whole time and after I have finished the song, she gets up and makes her way towards me.

What is she going to do?

_**Quinn's P.O.V.**_

Am I dreaming? Or is this reality? Rachel Berry, the girl who I have been in love with for almost 3 years, confessed her love to me in front of the whole Glee-Club.

I make my way to her and lay my arms around her petite body to feel her as much as I can.

I tuck a strand of her soft hair behind her ear and say the three words I wanted to say to her for so long: "I love you."

Tears form in her eyes and I'm not sure what's going to happen next ...

_**Rachel's P.O.V.**_

Quinn Fabray loves me? ... QUINN FABRAY LOVES ME!

I can't contain my joy, pull her down to me and kiss her like I always dreamed I would kiss her.

I have this feeling, that this is the start of a new future ... a future I can't await.

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfic, and that my English wasn't too bad ...**

**I'll try my best to improve myself! OTL**

**Please Review! **

**~Alice**


End file.
